Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover
by NerdyAndGirly
Summary: Basically the girls are spies in training. One day they just want to go outside and explore the world without having to do a mission. But what happens on their day of? And why can't you have a boyfriend who is ordinary? Please read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey so I know I should be uploading new chapters for my other stories but I wanted to add another story so here it is I hope you like it!**

**Blossom: But you'll have to update tomorrow Monster High or Our Double Lives okay?**

**Me: Yea either tomorrow of Friday.**

**Bubbles: Yay!**

**Me: Well onto this story and please review my lovely readers. Oh and I'm adding Bunny to the story as one of the characters^^ And I got this idea from a book that I have read and enjoyed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

My friends and I have the document. All we need to do now is return it to base safely without being noticed. But who would suspect four fourteen year olds to be a threat?

My friends are Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny. We are spies...in training. We got to Breakwood Private Academy For Extraordinary Young Women.

Most people just don't know how extraodinary we really are. To the eyes of strangers we are snobby, preppy little girls that go to a school were you have to be invite to go to and we think we are all that because we attend the school.

In our case, that is something good because with that they don't suspect much of what is really happening inside the doors of our academy.

Something simple you would learn in kindergarten would be learning your colors. For us, in kindergarten we learn how to deactivate a missile in less than a minute.

See the difference? One would never know, I know how to kill a man with a paperclip in seven different ways.

Eveyone that goes to our school has a special talent. I'm super smart, determined, and I'm a born leader. My friends say I can be a bit bossy at times though. I have pink eyes, long flowy orange hair that reaches my calves, and I'm 5'7". I wear glasses in public that are to identify people and other spies. You can't tell though they look like ordinary glasses. I'm the smartest of my friends by far.

My younger friend Bubbles is sweet, cute, and nice. That's her talent sneakyness. She can enter any place without being thought as a threat. I mean she looks so naive. Who could tell she could easily sneak in a poisin into your food and kill you without being suspected. She's blonde, 5'5" with sky blue eyes.

There's also Buttercup. My green-eyed, black haired 5'6" friend. Her specialty is battle. Buttercup is strong and fierce. In all the battle she has been, she has won all. Weapons or no weapons she is the strongest by far. Another good thing, she can lie her way out of any situation without breaking a sweat.

Bunny is my last friend. She has brown hair, purple eyes, and is 5'6". Bubbles is the shortest. Bunny is the most observant. She is a great spy and can remember alot of the things she has heard or seen but sometimes she forgets. She can also be very good at being unseen. Well you notice her but you don't take a record of what she was doing or anything at all, she sort of blends in with the crowd even with purple eyes.

Right now we were on an assignment. Our assignment was to retrieve a document without leading others to the academy.

Letting other spies follow you is a bad idea and you have to get them out of your tail. Like my dad said, 'once is okay, twice is a coincidence, and three times someones following you.'

We managed to get to the academy without being questioned or followed. That's not a surprise to me. We all are great spies. We should be allowed to go on REAL missions but the teachers say that once we are senoirs we can go. We are only freshmen right now.

After our teacher Mrs. Glower says how good of job we did and pointer on how to improve we head for our dorms. I share a dorm with Bubbles. Bunny and Buttercup share a dorm to and it's across the hallway from ours.

"Ugh, this is boring! Why can't we go outside?" Buttercup says after a while of doing our homework.

"Because we are only allowed to with a teacher's permission." Bunny says.

"Why do you want to go outside?" I asked looking up from my homework.

"Well, we almost never get to go out. Haven't you ever thought about how it is to be a normal teenager." Buttercup asks

"That's something Bubbles would say not you," Bunny says.

"Hey! Well it is kind of true I do sometimes wonder how it is to be a regular teen but still." Bubbles says joining in on our conversation.

"How about we sneak out once and you know go to the park or something." Buttercup said.

"THE MALL!" Bubbles says.

"NO THE AQUARIUM!" Bunny shouts.

"THE LIBRARY!" I yell.

"Shhh! See we should go but one at a time so we can cover for each other. Okay?" Buttercup asks.

"YEA!" we say.

"SHHH! And who goes first though?" she says.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we all want to go first..." Bunny says.

"So..." I continue.

We have to find out who will go first and that's hard because we all want to.

"I think Bubbles should go," Bunny finally says.

We all stare at her questiongly.

"OKAY! I'll go first." Bubbles says happily.

"Why her first? It was my idea!" Buttercup says.

"Because she has clothes that don't have school logos and we don't. Therefore, since she wants to go to the mall she can get us clothes." Bunny explains.

"Fine. But nothing to girly! Okay Bubbles?" Buttercup says looking at Bubbles.

"Yea I know." Bubbles says. "What time should I leave and come back, Bloss." she says looking at me.

"I'm not sure. Let me do the problem out and I'll tell you before we go to sleeo." I say already working out the problem of when the coast will be clear and what secret passway she would have to take.

"Alright. We'll keep working on our homework" she says.

Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny continue doing their homework. I finish working out the problem and tell my friends on how we are going to do it all. I hope this works or else we will be in a huge amount of trouble.

* * *

><p>***NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING***<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles's POV<strong>

Yay, I'm going to the mall. I'm going to the mall. It's time to shop! It's 5:30 a.m. and I'm getting ready to leave.

I'm wearing a white mini, a sky blue tank top, and white flats. I have my hair in pigtails and a sky blue clip on the right side. I also have on some gold bracelets and earrings. One of the bracelets has a lazor, the earrings are cameras, and the clip can turn into a key that can unlock ALMOST everything.

I have on blush, mascara, lipgloss, eyeshadow, and eyeliner too. Buttercup made fun of me when she saw me by saying if I was going to see my boyfriend or something. I don't have a boyfriend. I want one but I don't have one.

By 6:30 I'm all set. I have about $200 in my purse and we are heading out to the secret passage that is behind the picture of our 8th president.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Bunny are wearing our school uniform. A plaid skirt in a different color that you can choose, a white blouse, a vest with the school logo on the right breast, white socks up to the knees, and maryjanes.

"Bye-bye. See you at 9." I say and head out.

"Bye Bubbles." Blossom says.

"See ya later," Bunny says.

"And if you get a boyfriend make sure he ain't ugly," Buttercup says lastly making me frown. Oh how I would love to see how it will be when Buttercup falls for a guy.

I wonder when she will get her first crush. Blossom, Bunny, and I already had. They were from an all boy spy school but Buttercup just doesn't seem to like guys.

Once outside I decide that I should get breakfast first because my stomache is growling. I find a place called Emily's Pancake House and go inside. **(It's an actual place I never been to it but I see it alot.)**

I order some coffee and some pancakes with maple syrup. Once I finish I pay and go to the park. It's a beautiful morning. It's only 7:45 but already there are kids in the playground, elderly feeding the birds, and people going to work.

"Hey," I heard behind me say.

I turn around and come face-to-face with a very cute boy. He looks about fifteen. Tan skin. Muscular. Dirty blonde hair. Dark blue eyes.

In my head I keep hearing Buttercup's voice. _And if you get a boyfriend make sure he ain't ugly. _Well I don't know if he would be my boyfriend but he sure isn't ugly and he does seem friendly.

"Hi," I say politely.

"Are you new here? I never seen you here before and I've been living here my whole life." He says.

"Actually no. It's my first time out though." I say.

"What do you mean first time out?" he asks.

"I go to Breakwood Private Academy For Extraordinary Young Women." I say.

"Oh. You go to that school?" he says. He is nosy.

"Yea." I say

"So shouldn't you be you know in school?" he says.

"Yea but I snuck out. I wanted to have a day for myself you know..." I say.

"Yea I come to the park sometimes to get rid of all the drama at home." he says.

"Yea well, my school is just so boring inside. I just want something to do besides learn."

"Lol. I thought everyone that went to that school was stuck up," he says smiling.

"Don't judge a girl by her cover," Is what I say in response. That itself has many meanings.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So yea I just want to write this story and if you guys don't think it is good just say so but if you do like it then also say so.<strong>

**Butch: In other words just review and say what you think.**

**Me: Also who should be next after Bubbles? Just tell me in your reviews please and thank you for reading it!**

*****Peace Out*****


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: Hey everyone thank you soo much for reviewing! I hope your New Year started of well! Mines did but then as we were heading back home I got car sick and now I hate 2012... but I hope it will get better.**

**One of my resolution was to make longer chapters so please read and tell me is this long enough or should it be longer?**

**Reviews Response**

_**ROCuevas: Thanks for review I happy you liked the chapter and yea I just thought it be a good idea to use the title at the end.**_

_**Paris City: Love your name. I just love Paris and thanks so much.**_

_**xxxtrickstergirlxxx: Thanks so much I'm glad you like the story.**_

_**xlovecandyxx: Sorry it's not going to be a mix up and that was Bubbles who was talking to Boomer I thought I made it clear sorry.**_

_**Blaze: Thank you so much!**_

_**Adork4cartooncouples: Thanks for reviewing and yea I think I shall put her next after Bubbles day is over. she's also my favorite :)**_

_**blackhearts33: I loved your review and it makes me know that people actually do like my story! Thanks for reviewing! :D**_

_**becomingemo: yup more people choose her so I think I will put her next after Bubbles's day and thanks for reviewing.**_

_**youngwriter: I think I'll put Boomer since it will be better so you'll have both point of views to compare and thanks for reviewing. I don't think anyone else calls me doll boo yes but not doll and I like it for some reason. ^^ And you have no idea how close your guess was! I can't believe you got all that from just the first chapter! Your probably ahead of everyone!**_

_**kuku88: Don't worry I don't think I want to quit this story and have people hating me for putting the story and then bailing. And I'll update more of 'A Monster High' soon.**_

**I should also add that nothing in the story is mine only the plot and ideas. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's POV<strong>

I met this girl at the park just this morning. She's blonde, 5"5', sky blue eyes, cute, and just so easy to talk to.

She says she goes to Breakwood Private Academy For Extraordinary Young Women. I always thought that the girls that went there were all stuck up rich sluts but she so isn't.

We talked for like about two hours! It felt like a few minutes to me but when she noticed she said she had to go to the mall.

I actually asked if I could go. My mom was a major shop-holic and my brothers would never go to the mall with her so I always had to go with her.** (A/N: Keep in mid the words WAS and HAD!) **That's why even though we went to like all the stores that we could possibly could it didn't bother me.

Actually with Bubbles, that's her name, time just flew by. She kept looking for something though. It was about 12 when I got hungry.

"Hungry, Boomer?" Bubbles said after hearing my stomache growl.

"Nah, that was just...um...my.." I tried thinking of something.

"Your what? Your stomache?" she said.

"No! It was my...PHONE! It was my phone." I said finally thinking of something.

"Oh well if your not hungry then we can just go shopping until the mall closes." she says with a smile that made her look so innocent even though I'm pretty sure she knew I was hungry.

"Okay. Maybe I'm a bit hungry." I confessed.

"Then come on lets go eat." She said.

She paid for the clothes that she got. She didn't try them out though. They were mostly purple and brown, black and green, and pink/red and orange. The only clothes she seemed to try out were blue, white and a little black.

"How come you only try out some of the clothes?" I ask as we were going out of 'Forever Clothes!'

"Because not all are for me," she responded simply.

"Then who are they for?"

"Remember the friends I mention earlier?" she says.

"Yea Butterscotch, Rabbit, and Boss'em?" I ask hoping I got their names right.

She shook her head then spoke. "No, Buttercup, Bunny, and Blossom. But the name Boss'em does describe Blossom. She's kind of busy sometimes"

"Oh my bad." I say scratching my head.

"That's okay. Not everyone can remember alot." she said smiling.

"Well what are my brothers' names?" I challenged.

"Brick, the red head, born leader, has anger issues, has blood red eyes,most responsible, is like a parent, fifteen years old as of two months ago, and is the oldest quadriplet. Bandit, brunette, the mysterius one, secretive, loves animals,doesn't like talking about himself, calm...most of the time, dark purple eyes, fifteen years old, same birthday as Brick, and second oldest quadripet. Butch, black hair, forest green eyes, third oldest, strongest, short tempered, self-canter most of the time, loves sports, fifteen years old, and same birthday as Brick and Bandit." she said examining her nails.

My jaw dropped open how did she remember all that?

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"How did you remember all of that?" I say still shock.

"I'm a good listener." she says, "Now come on. Lets go get lunch."

She grabs my hand and leads me to the food court.

We order, pay for our food and sit down.

Bubbles has a salad, a small diet coke,and an oatmeal cookie.

I have two double stack burgers, an order of fries, an extra larger coke, three slices of pepperoni pizza, and two tacos with extra meat.

Bubbles giggles softly. I know I didn't order alot but I wasn't _that_ hungry so I order a little. Right?

When the day was over it was around 8:30 we were going out of the mall. Bubbles had so many shopping bags that I had to help her.

I walked her all the way until the court yard of her school. "Here I don't think I can help you anymore." I say.

"That's okay. I'll text my friends." she says holding up her phone.

"Well I hope to see you again." I say.

"Here, this is my phone number. We can talk more or I can plan another day to ditch to hang out, k?" she said writing her number on my hand.

"Sure here's mine." I say writing mines down on her palm.

Then I see three heads poke out from a window.

"Uhhh, look at Bubbles!" A brunette says.

"Omg Bubbles got a boyfriend. Well good job, Bubs. He ain't that ugly." the one with green eyes says.

"Would you two stop," A girl with pink eyes says.

I look at Bubbles, who looks both mad and emberrassed.

"Well catch ya later," I say and kiss her cheek. Maybe I shouldn't have done that though because her friends then started laughing. Not all of the just the one with purple eyes and the one with black hair. The pink one shook her head at the two.

"Bye, Boomer." she says blushing like crazy. I'm pretty sure I am too.

Then I head home.

**Buttercup's POV**

"So who was the boy who kissed you?" Bunny asks Bubbles as soon as she steps foot in Bunny and I's dorm.

"No one," she says still blushing.

"Come on. Is he your boyfriend because he is kind of stupid." I say.

"How would you know if he is stupid! You never met him!" she says.

Bubbles has it bad.

"He just looks stupid." Bunny and I say together.

Before Bubbles could say anything Blossom chimes in.

"Leave her alone. Lets justs see the clothes she got us." she says.

We go look at the clothes Bubbles got and tried them on. She also got make up and shoes.

The clothes she got us were cute, fit us, and matched our personalities.

Bubbles did a great job with our outfits. We look good.

"Hey who's going tomorrow?" Bubbles suddenly asks.

"ME! ME! ME!" I shout raising my hand up in the air, "IT WAS MY IDEA!" I add in lastly.

"Okay just stop acting like a five year old, Bc." Blossom says.

Yes, I'm next. Now where will I go? The skatepark, the movies, I don't care anywhere I guess.

**Butch's POV**

Boomer came home around nine. His face was red though I mean he was redder then Brick's hat! What happen to him?

"Hey, Boom. Why did you just get home?" I ask laying on the couch watching a soccer game.

"Because I wanted to." he says and heads upstairs.

That was weird, even for Boomer. What did he do all day?

I just stayed in the living room and eventually went to sleep.

When I woke up, I think it was around nine a.m. Since my brother Brick goes to work as a library assistant, Bandit is probably in the aquarium, zoo, pet shop, or something that has to do with animals, and Boomer has been acting weird I thin it's best for me to just go somewhere away from home.

Home. If you can call it that. It's an old abandon ware house that we live in ever since our parents died.

There was a huge fire and our parents died saving us. We were only five at the time and some woman said that we were going to put in an orphange.

There this couple that couldn't have babies came in. They liked Boomer the most. He was the most quietest when we were small after all.

Boomer didn't want to go with them. He wanted to stay with us. The couple said they could only take in one child and that they were going to give him a week to pack and say good-bye.

Brick didn't want Boomer to leave either. I found out later it was because he was the oldest my parents had said before that if they were never there to take care of us and to stick together no matter what.

Bandit and I didn't want Boomer to leave. He was our little brother after all. Six horribly fast days past. It was the night before Boomer was to leave when Brick woke me up. He said to grab my stuff that we were leaving and to meet him outside.

I grabbed all my stuff that was already in luggages in case the couple changed their mines and climb out the window since we were suppose to be sleeping.

There I met Brick who also had his things. Bandit arrived with his stuff. He looked tired and moody you can say. Boomer came lastly. He carried his stuff and he looked like he had been crying. I couldn't blame him, I almost cried. ALMOST but I didn't I was to tough, brave, couragious, manly, and good looking to cry.

We ranaway that day and hid in the ware house. It was old and coming down but we could still live in it. We had to hide here because the police was looking for us. Not any more though. They probably think we are dead. After a few years of remodeling, the ware house is not that bad any more though.

We all have jobs though. To get food, clothes, and things need for survival. Brick has two jobs actually. We say, as in me and my other two brothers, that he can quit one and still be able to get along but he doesn't. We go to school too...sometimes.

At school we do good. Brick always gets A+'s and occasionally an B- when he has been working over time at work. Bandit get B's and C's. Boomer A's and B's and me I get B's and C's occasionally and D, F, or A.

The teacher don't really mind. They told us once that as long as we do our work and not distrub the others we can do whatever we want.

I didn't feel like going to school today and work for me at the music store didn't start until 4:30.

Bored with nothing to do, I head to the skatepark. I'm actually a pretty good skater. There are some people there to. They must have ditched school too.

Then I see this girl. She has black wavy but not that wavy hair, soft pale but not like pale pale, a hot model body with great curves but surprisingly that's not what gets my attention. It was her eyes. They were so beautiful. I couldn't tell if they were lime green, emerald green, or both.

I couldn't help but noticed her. Why haven't I ever seen her beautiful? She was way to beautiful to be unseen. What really surprised me was she had a skateboard. Lime green with black stars. I didn't know she could use her skateboard but if she can't I can teach her can't I.

"Hey, I'm Butch. And I was wondering can you use that?" I say pointing to her skateboard as I walked up to her.

"Umm...no. It's my first time and I hardly know how to use it." She said looking at how everyone here knew how to do tricks and things. II came right now because I thought it would be empty and I could learn but it's not."

Perfect."I can teach you." I offered with a smirk.

"You don't have to. I can just leave," she said standing up from the bench she was sitting in.

"No, really it's no bother," I say grabbing her hand to stop her from leaving. She turned around and smiled, "Okay." she said.

"Here. This is how you stand." I say standing on my skateboard. I look at her to see she already was on her skateboard.

"Okay, than." I say. She managed to learn in less than five minutes! She was even doing some tricks. When she looked at someone trying to do an advance mve even I couldn't do and fell, I muttered ,"Idiot." but then I see her trying to do it and she actually managed to...perfectly, I should add.

My mouth dropped open.

"H-how d-did you j-just do t-that?" I say shocked.

"I'm a fast learner." she said and skated on the rail.

We spent about three hours there at the skatepark and then I got hungry.

We ate at McDonald's and when we left got some ice cream.

"So besides knowing your name is Buttercup, you just learn how to skateboard to day, your a fast learner, and your a girl, I know nothing about you. Tell me about yourself." I say.

"Okay. Lets see...I'm fourteen years old. I have three older brother and one little one who is twelve years old brother. Oldest from youngest: Brett, twenty goes to college with his girlfriend Brenda , Brian who we call Brain, eighteen years old and graduating high school this year, Benjamin who we call Ben is sixteen in high school, me, and Brisk who is twelve and gets into alot of trouble. I love sports espicially soccer and since you taught me how to skateboard I can play all sports now." She says.

"What else?" I ask.

"Well my favorite color is green. My birthday is March 23. And..." she says. I eat the rest of my ice cream, "I go to Breakwood Academy For Extraordinary Young Women." she finishes. I start choking on my ice cream. I didn't even know that was possible.

How does she go to _that_ school. She isn't stuck up. She pats my back.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yea I'm alright just surprised." I say.

"What? That I go to 'the snobbiest school in America'?" she says quoting the words the snobbiest school in America with her fingers. "Do you think I'm a stuck up snob now?" She says.

"Yes! I mean NO! Your not a snob!" I say but she is already angry and starts walking away from me with her skateboard.

"Buttercup! Wait up!" I shout and getting up and grabing my board.

She stops but doesn't look at me. She is really angry. "What do you want?" she asks in a voice filled with venom and hatred.

"I mean I was just surprised. And no I don't think you are a snob. Stubborn yes, a snob no way." I say trying to make her stop being angry at me.

"Fine I believe you." she said turning around.

"Good," I say, "Now lets go somewhere." I get on my skateboard and she does the same. We race to the video game store and go look at some games. I don't think many girls play video games but she does.

I look at my watch once we leave. Shit! 4:26! I need to go.

"Umm...Buttercup I have to go. I have a job that I need to start at 4: 30." I say.

"That's okay you can go. It's only.." she looks at her watch and her eyes widen," SHIT! I need to go to school too! There's an assembly today that everyone needs to attend."

"Here," I say writing my phone number on her hand with a pen. She blushes slight like you hardly tell but I noticed.

"That way if you ever ditch school again, we can hang out." I explain.

"Okay. Here's mine." She writes down her number on my hand and this time I feel my cheeks get hot! NO! I never blushed before.

"We should go we have two minutes and counting," she says.

"BYE!" I shout as she rides her skateboard back to school.

"BYE!" I here her scream.

Cool, I think as I look down on my arm. I got her number. And then I remember. SHit, Work! I run for it I'm going to be late!

* * *

><p><strong>ME: This has been my longest chapter ever! BUT is it long enough or should it be longer? Well please review.<strong>

**Bubbles: Buttercup finally has a crush! This is so going to be used as pay back!**

**Buttercup: WHAT! *looks at me* Your going to let her torture your favorite ppg? And I don't like Butch!**

**Me: We know...You love him!**

**Buttercup: *Growls***

**Me: Well see ya next chapter!**

*****Peace Out*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi Eveyone! So yea school has been even a bigger distraction lately espicially since midterms just finished and one of my best friends Brianna got dumped for my ex-best friend who is a WHORE I tell you!but she is better now and midterms are over so that means UPDATE!**

**NOW ANSWERING/ RESPONDING TO REVIEWS!**

**ROCuevas: Hiyaa! Next thanks for reviewing!**

**PandoraHart: This chapter is of Blossom but her day isn't finish if you want to know why you should read on and thanks for reviewing^^**

**Adork4cartooncouples: Awww thats that really sweet!**

**aoi123456789: I'm so glad you liked it because I admire your stories so for you to like my stories is like so AMAZING!**

**BeautifulXFreak: 2012 is getting better and thanks for reviewing oh and you have it almost write I like writing twist to the stories so you'll see a major turn in this one^^**

**becomingemo: Thanks for reviewing!**

**blackheart33: Sorry I couldn't update any sooner but school just get in the way of many things but I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Blossom's Pov<p>

Where's Buttercup? She knew we had an assembly today that we all had to attend and it starts in 3 minutes!

If she is late, we all will get in trouble. By we and all I mean Bubbles, Bunny, Buttercup, and me.

"Where's Buttercup? She has 2 minutes to get here before the assembly starts," I say.

Bubbles, Bunny, and I were sitting in the auditorium of our school. Many of our schoolmates were already here and sitting down in their seats many more were just coming in.

"Don't worry to much, Blossom. She'll be here." Bunny says.

"Yea, Blossom. She remembers," Bubbles said siding with Bunny.

I sigh. _Maybe they're right. How could Buttercup forget this? Our headmistress kept telling us for three weeks straight on the intercom, _I thought to myself.

Just as the time on my phone turn to 4:29, Buttercup came in her uniform. She must have went to change and that's why she was late.

"Hey, guys. Missed me?" She said sitting down next to Bunny.

The order we were sitting in was: Bubbles, Me, Bunny, and Buttercup.

"Just on time, BC," Bubbles says, "Now how was your day?"

"Met any cute guys by any chance," Bunny says innocently trying to piss off Buttercup. Normally it would, but now she just grabbed the hand rest of her chair in crutched down.

"OMG! Are you blushing?" Bubbles said making sure no one but us heard her.

I turned to look at Buttercup and sure enough there was a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Omg! You are! You never have before!" I say.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you down with my grumpy old friend?" Bunny said.

She was just joking but this made Buttercup angry still.

"I am not old! I'm a month younger than you!" Buttercup said. Her blush was gone now.

"Okay, later you spill everything that happened. Every last detail." I say to her as our headmistress, Mrs. Heather Veron, takes the stage and calms everyone down.

Buttercup just mutters something and crosses her arm in front of her chest.

I turn my attention back to Mrs. Veron.

"Welcome girls. I have very important news for all of you." She says.

On stage are ten empty chairs. I stare at them bewildered.

"Now many of you, I'm sure have noticed the empty chairs behind me. Right?" She continues.

Many girls nod and say some things like "What are they there?"

"I would like to welcome you some of the students from the Tribute Private Academy For Young Men."

Wait, TPA? _Blaze..._ I think.

See, when I was in 6th grade, TPA students came for a whole semester.

Bunny, Bubbles, and I started to go out with someone there.

I went out with Blaze. He has brownish-red hair and brown eyes that look also most red. We went out the whole time but we broke up the day he had to leave.

Bubbles went out with Blake. He had light brown hair and royal blue eyes. He was very sweet but also had to break up with her.

I'm pretty sure Bubbles had totally forgot about him until now since I forgot about Blaze too.

Bunny went out with Blane. Blane had dark brown hair and dark, _dark_ violet eyes. They also broke up.

The only one that didn't go out with any of them was Buttercup. She didn't like any of them.

"Come out, gentlemen, and introduce yourself to everyone." Mrs. Veron says.

Ten guys walk on stage. I spot Blaze almost immediately. I know it's him even though he has changed.

Blaze was now more muscular. I think he had a six-pack if I could guess right. He was 5"8' now.

Blake has a six pack and so did Blane. Blake was 5"6' and Blane was 5"7'. Right next to them was another guy.

The other guy had army green eyes and brownish-black hair. He was as muscular as the other three and was 5"7'.

All of introduced themselves and I remembered their names quickly. There was Kendall, Micheal, Peeta, Taylor, Logan, Gale, Blane, Blake, Blaze, and Blade.

I wonder if Blaze still remembers me. He should. He told me before I was his first crush, kiss, and girlfriend. He was my first crush, kiss, and boyfriend, too.

I look to my left to see Bubbles. She looked distracted. She was playing with one of her blonde pigtails, acting as if Blake wasn't even here and this was just another unimportant assembly.

I looked at Bunny with a confused face. Bunny looked at me and shrugged.

Bubbles was the one that took it the hardest when they left. She didn't leave our dorm for a whole week until Buttercup convinced her somehow. I don't know how I never asked and I was with Bunny playing volleyball at the time.

The headmistress dismissed us and we left.

"So you think they remember us?" Bunny asks.

"Who remembers us?" Bubbles asks. We all stare at her as if she is crazy. She usually is so good at paying attention to everything. What is distracting her?

"Umm... Blake?" Buttercup says well more like asks Bubbles if she even remembers him.

"Blake is here?" Bubbles asks. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Where you paying any attention at the assembly?" I ask her.

"Umm...no. I was kind of thinking of something else." She confesses.

"Or someone." Buttercup says with a small smirk.

"Oh like your one to talk." Bunny says.

Buttercup frowns.

"So who's you new lover?" Bubbles says with a innocent smile but you can tell she just doing it to piss her off.

I swear I heard Buttercup growl.

We all laugh except for Buttercup of course and head for our dorms.

* * *

><p>Brick's Pov<p>

After I came home from one of my part time jobs, I find Butch sleeping on the couch hugging his skateboard, Boomer doing his hair, hating it, trying a new one, hating, and on and on, Bandit was just trying to make a sandwich trying to pretend Boomer and Butch weren't there.

Bandit was acting normal bur what happened to Butch and Boomer?

I opened my mouth to say something but closed my mouth as I decide against it.

I head to my room and jump on to my bed.

Tomorrow I work as a library assistance but right now I'll just relax. Gosh, am I tired.

Before I know it my eyes slowly close and I fall asleep.

***********************************************NEXT DAY*******************************************************************

I wake up the next day, still feeling tired but I get out of bed and take a cold shower.

I dry off and dress in some ripped jeans and red shirt. I have my favorite red hat on backwards too.

I take an apple to eat and leave. My brothers know I would be going to work, so I don't bother writing a note.

I munch my apple and as soon as I finish I throw it in a near by trash can.

"Hey, Brick." Mrs. Williams says. She's the head librarian and is really old. In her 70s I think but she loves her job.

"Hello, Mrs. Williams." I say politely. She is really sweet.

I walk over to a stack of books on a cart and start to shelf them were they belong.

After shelving books, a little girl about four asks for help.

"Excuse me, " she says. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. In her hands is a small doll with a pink dress, red hair, and blue buttons for eyes.

"Can I help you, sweet." I say crouching down to her level.

"I'm looking for a picture book but I can't find any," she says.

"Where your mom..um" I say waiting for her to tell me her name.

"Stacy." she says.

"Yea. Where's your mom, Stacy?" I ask.

"In a book club with some of her friends over there." She says pointing to corner where 6 women were talking quietly. They were sitting down on the velvet couches.

"Okay. So while they are talking lets go find a book. Your in the wrong section. This section is for adults." I say.

"Ohhhh." She says.

I grab the hand that is holding the doll and guide her to the children's book section.

I help her find to books that she likes and then she makes me read one to her.

I soon return her to her mom and return back to work.

"Bye, mister." Stacy says leaving with her mom, the book, and her doll.

"Bye, Stacy." I say waving to her.

"Wow. Your really good with little kids," a girl voice said behind me.

I turn around to face a goddess. She has red hair that goes to her calves and is tied up in a big bright red bow.

Her body is stunning in the red draped dress and black flats.

The most stunning part about her are her light pink eyes.

My mouth dropped open.

She smiled and closed her eyes. Then opened them and reached her hand to close my mouth.

"You might catch flies," she says.

"Umm...so umm..c-can I h-help you with something?" Great, I stuttered.

"Yea. I'm looking for a book. Do you have any you recommend?" she says.

"Yea, what kind of books do you like?" I asked, sure that she will say romance.

"Mystery, Adventure, or Comedy." She says.

"Those are my favorite kind of books, too!" I say surprised.

"So you must know how to pick a good book for me. Oh and where can I find a history book? I need one." She says.

"Come on and I'll show you," I say grabbing her hand.

**************************************ONE HOUR LATER*********************************************************************

"Thanks for he books, Brick," Blossom says.

That's the name of the girl I met.

"Your welcome, Blossom," I say.

"I was wondering what school do you go to? I never seen you at the public high school before. Or are you home-schooled?" I ask.

"No, I'm not home schooled. I go to BPA." She says.

"Breakwood Private Academy? Boy was I wrong," I say scratching my head.

"Wrong about what?" she asks.

"Oh it's nothing I just thought that anyone that went to that school was stuck-up but after meeting you I know that is completely false." I say honestly.

"Oh," Blossom says and I think I saw a small blush on her cheeks but I could be wrong.

"What time do you finish work?" Blossom asks looking straight at me.

"6:30," I respond looking straight at her.

"So you want to go somewhere...you know after work?" she ask shyly looking at the floor.

My cheeks are hot and I'm trying my best not to blush.

"Yea that be great. How about I meet you at the park?" I ask.

Her head goes up and her cheeks are red.

"That be great. See ya then." she says and exit the library with the books she borrowed.

I got a date? I got date. I got a date! OH shit I go a date and I don't know what to do!

I got to call Butch or Bandit. They had more dates before. Now who should I call. Ignorant, cocky brother Butch or reliable, secretive brother Bandit?

"Do I really have to ask that?" I ask myself.

I'll call Bandit during my break.

Blossom's POV

This was the best idea EVER! I can't believe I got a date! I should go drop these books at school and get ready, though.

I wonder if maybe I shouldn't have asked Brick out. Maybe I should have stuck with Blaze.

But Brick is just so...perfect.

This is harder than anything I ever done and I'm a Spy...in training.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So that's it! How do you think the date will go? And where should I have them go? What will happen with the other boys? When will Bunny meet Bandit or Bubbles and Buttercup see Boomer and Butch again?<strong>

**Bubbles: Answers coming soon.**

**Me: But seriously. Any idea where Blossom's and Brick's date should be?**

**Boomer: Review Please!**

*****Peace Out*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi guys! Been long but here it is! Chapter Four of...Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bandit's POV<strong>

"So you got a date with a girl?" I ask Brick.

"Yes! I thought we got that clear already!" Brick yells.

"Well that's a big surprise, Brick." I say.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Brick shouts at me.

"Well, you usually don't even pay attention to girls or even bother to get a girlfriend." I say.

"That's because she's not like the other girls. She's …different." He says.

"Mhhmm, Well I don't really know what to tell you besides don't mess up." I say and am about to leave Brick's room when he stops me.

"Wait!" Brick says.

"What?" I say.

"Can you go on the date with me?" He asks.

"What?" I shout.

"I mean like hide somewhere were I can see you and give me signals on what to do so I don't mess up." He explains.

"Really, Brick? I don't think you need me. If you got a date with her, just knowing her for hardly a day, she must like you for you." I say.

"True…but just in case I freeze or something. Please? Come on do this one favor for me, bro." Brick says.

"Fine, but just this once. Next time get someone else!" I say and leave his room.

"Thanks, Bandit! I owe you one!" He shouts.

"You got that right." I say walking to my room.

**Blossom's POV**

_Come on pick up the phone, Pick up, pick up. PICK IT UP ALREADY, BUNNY!_

"Hey, Bunny speaking." Bunny says finally picking up the phone.

"Bunny! It's Blossom!" I say.

"Oh hey, Bloss. How's your day been?" She asks.

"It's been okay. Well actually it's been fantastic but I need your help now." I say.

"My help? What for?" Bunny asks.

"Just come to the central park. It's by the public high school and the ice cream parlor on 10th street." I say.

"Fine. Be there in 15 minutes." She says and hangs up the phone.

While I waited for her, I started to read _The Midnight Theft._ **(A/N: FAKE BOOK!)** The book was about a lost ruby necklace that was lost in a fire. The fire was started by the WSESI; The World's Smartest Engineers, Scientist, and Inventors who claimed to only started the fire because the married couple, who had it, wouldn't give it up. The necklace had dark secrets that many people wanted to get their hands on, so the couple was trying to protect it.

Supposedly, the ruby was lost in the fire along with the secrets it held but me being a spy; I knew there was something more to the story.

I had actually heard about the book before in school and our class discussed what could have happened to the necklace.

Bunny and Buttercup DID find something. Supposedly, the author of the book was a close friend but had to keep low profile after the fire, he somehow was able to say in the book using an ancient code to say that the couple had kids and not only did they have the ruby necklace but THREE other artifacts that most be kept safe.

Unfortunately, no one knows were the kids are and the fire happened along time ago. No one knows if they are even still alive. It's a mystery not even the top secret organization knows. All we know is that many people ARE after those four artifacts.

"So what do you need?" Someone says and out of surprised, I make a noise and drop the book.

"BUNNY! What was that for?" I say after realizing what had happened.

"I was just asking why you needed my help." She says sitting down next to me.

"Oh yea…well…umm…." I say not sure how to tell her how my day was.

"Well what?" She said.

"I went to the library and got some books." I say slowly.

"And?" She says telling me to go on with my story.

"There was boy who helped me pick out some book…" I continue.

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to just waste my time?" Bunny says.

"The boy asked me out on a date, today." I finally say.

"You got a date?" Bunny shouts in surprise.

"Yea." I say nervously.

"Why do you need my help then?" She asks.

"Well, I need you to go with me." I say to her.

"What do you mean go with you? This isn't my date! You can go by yourself, Blossom. Plus I'm not an expert on dating." Bunny says.

"Yea, but you don't get nervous or shy AND you're good at blending into the crowd so you can help me out by doing some sign or something. You would be helping me by not letting me mess up my date." I conclude.

"I doubt you'll freeze up or something." Bunny says.

"Please, Bunny. I really need your help!" I say.

"You'll do fine!" She insists.

"Just incase!" I say.

"Ugh, fine! But just this once!" She exclaims.

"Thank you! You are a life savor!" I say.

"Whatever." Bunny says like it's no big deal.

"Well, I should go ask Bubbles for advice on what to wear." I say.

I grab my books and Bunny and I head back to school. But not before we got ice cream at the parlor.

**Bunny's POV**

Blossom and I finished our ice cream, which was the best I ever had, and went into the tunnel to get back in school.

Buttercup and Bubbles met us back in the roof balcony. This was a place where many of the other girls came to but it was because the place was just beautiful. Especially now that it's almost six.

I remember when we were all younger and came up here to see the sunset. Those were some of my favorite days. We came here for many reasons. Mostly to relax, clear our mind, or just hang out.

Now we are here again but for different reasons. Now we are here to help Blossom out.

"Wow, Blossom! I didn't know you would get a date on your first day out!" Bubbles exclaimed with glee. You could tell she was clearly happy for Blossom.

"Yea who knew?" Buttercup said mockingly.

_Don't even start, Buttercup_, I mentally say with an evil grin making its' place on face.

"Shut up, Buttercup!" Blossom says.

"Why? I'm just saying the truth." Buttercup says with an innocent face but you can clearly see through it.

"When is your date, Buttercup?" I say.

"W-what?" Buttercup says taken back.

Blossom smirks and Bubbles giggles as she sees Buttercup small pink blush on her cheeks.

"So, Buttercup, you never really told us; who is this special guy?" Blossom says with a smirk still adoring her face.

Buttercup face had now turned into a scowl and her eyebrows furrowed as her eyes narrowed.

I cracked up seeing Buttercup like that. Who would have thought we see the day when we say Buttercup blush?

"SHUT UP!" She shouts as all of us (but her, obviously) were laughing.

"Bc, we were just kidding." Bubbles says.

"Ya, no need to get offended." Blossom says.

Buttercup growled one more time before we heard someone coming up the stairway.

"Dude, this school has alot of secret passways and tunnels! We should explore mre to see what kinds of things we can find." A deep male voice says.

We all look at each other and in confirmation hide.

**Bubbles's POV**

After hearing someone talk, all of us hid to see who it was.

As the door to the roof opened, we see four guys.

"Blake?" I whisper and step a bit out of my hiding spot.

As soon as the word escapes my mouth the boy with light brown hair turns around and I'm staring into and ocean of royal blue eyes.

"Bubbles?" He asks coming towards me. Not knowing how to respond, I nod.

Blake smiles and that makes me smile.

"Woah!" I hear someone shout and I see Bunny falling from the ceiling...her hiding place.

I laugh at her and she glares.

"Thanks for blowing our cover." Buttercup says landing on her feet as she comes down the ceiling as well.

"Yea and thanks for making me fall." Bunny says.

"It was gravity, Bunny. Not me, for I can't control gravity." BC says back.

"But I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't push me."

"Yes, you would have!"

"Are you saying I'm weak!" Bunny shouts.

"I didn't say it." Buttercup says.

"Just stop arguing!" I hear Blossom say and steps out from the shadows.

"Blossy?" someone says. I see brownish-red hair and brown almost red eyes. Blaze. I almost forgot about the boys.

"Yup, nice to see you again Blaze." Blossom says.

"Bunny?" The dark brunette says. Blane.

"What's up, Blane? Long time, no see!" Bunny says now happy.

Blane, Blaze, and Blake smile but the guy next to them seems confused.

"Oh sorry! Forgot to introduce ourselves!" I say.

"Oh yea! Out bad, Blade!" The boys say.

"Yea, it is." He says, "Well I'm Blade and I'm guessing you already now one another."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Bubbles!" I say.

"Great to meet you. I'm Blossom." Blossom says.

"I'm Bunny. Nice to meet you." Bunny says.

"Yo, I'm Buttercup. What's up?" Buttercup says.

" Not much. Just the same thing as always. Going on missions and assignments. Beating up some guys. Same old, same old." Blade says.

"Ha, You wish you couls go on at least ONE mission!" Blaze says. Blade frowns and glares at him.

Everyone else laughs.

"Don't worry! We got the same problem." Bunny says.

"Yea because we 'have to be a senior in order to go on missions'" Buttercup says in a funny imatating voice of our headmistress.

That just makes everyone laugh harder than we were already.

After settling down, Blossom speaks.

"Well it was nice meeting up again and everything but we have to go." She says.

"Sure, I guess see ya later." Blaze says.

"Bye, Bubbles." Blake says kissing my hand.

"Bye, Blake." I say.

"See ya later. boys!" Bunny says leaving.

"Peace out my weaklings." Buttercup shouts leaving as well.

When Buttercup said that, I felt like running away and hiding! I don't know why but it was just embarrasing to me!

"Sure, Bye, Girly!" Blade says just loud enough for Buttercup to hear.

Wow, I don't think no one has ever called her that.

"What did you say?" she shouts turning around.

"Oh oh." Blossom, Bunny, and I say.

We each hold on to Buttercup and drag her to Blossom's and my dorm while she screamed, kicked, and tried to punch us!

"Calm down, already!" Bunny shouts.

"He called me girly!" Buttercup shouts.

"We can get revenge on him, later. Right now, we have to help, Blossy, get ready." I say.

"Fine." She says and finally starts to calm down. Thank goodness!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: so that's all for today! What do you think? Next chapter will have Blossom and Brick's date ^-^ That's all for now so review please and thankl you everyone!<strong>


End file.
